Mentor
by Booper
Summary: "I am Mio. I am a lot of things, but a traitor is not one of them. Please... believe me." Follow the story of Mio, a young former kunoichi from the Land of Lightning. As Konoha's resources are stretched tight, Tsunade allows her to resume practice with one condition; she cannot live with a foot in each world. Will she choose her blood, or her comrades, Kakashi and Sakura?


My room is bare, everything I own stowed neatly in boxes; they should be in the van by now. I kicked at a deep groove in the carpet, where my old desk had been. That, sadly, had not made it. A lot of my things were in the dumpster 'round back, too.

_"A new start, Mio," Father had said, "We're finally leaving this place."_

_ "Why?" I had asked, "Why are we leaving?!" I had wonderful friends, good grades, everything! Why, Father? Why?_

_ "We can finally afford to have our dream. Remember the old café your Grandma had? We're relocating and opening up our own—Oh, I've always wanted to work in that old place…"_

I don't want to leave. It's hard enough starting high school with friends, but now I have to start in a whole new city—a whole new _region_. I'm scared. People make me nervous. My toes dig into the carpet again, and my fingers start to shiver.

"Mio, we came to say goodbye." I turn around, and my select few friends Haruhi, Kaede, and Daichi, are standing in the doorway. They're smiling at me, but I can't smile back. They're so good to me, and I'm leaving them.

"Mio," Kaede, my favorite, says, "We'll write. Whenever we can, alright? Your brother already gave us the address. We won't forget you." and she gives me a hug.

Daichi comes up to me.

"Remember that camera you always wanted? Well, it was on sale a while ago—it was supposed to be a birthday gift, but here. Happy early birthday." He placed the box in my arms and slapped my back a few times. My vision blurs.

"Thank you…"

"Hold on, you." Haruhi, someone who I considered more _their_ friend than mine, walks up to me with three small boxes cradled in her hands.

"I don't need—"

"Hush up! I-I mean, you deserve these. You've never once been mean to me, Mio. Even when everyone else has. Two of these are from me alone, and one is from all of us. Don't open them until you get home, alright?" She purses her lips. "I swear, if I find out from Kyou that you so much as pick at the tape before you're settled in, you're_ dead_."

I finally manage to crack a smile, and fat tears roll down my cheeks. These guys are too wonderful. I don't want to leave! I don't want to, I don't want to!

"Mio-o-o!" I hear Kyou calling me. "Mio, we're leaving!"

"Guys—"

"Go on. And don't open those."

"We'll miss you…"

"Bon voyage!"

I blink away the tears and run up to them, throw my arms around them and squeeze. They're the best friends I could ever have. I just wish they'd fit in the van.

—Part Two—-

So long; they've been driving for so long. Switching every so often, the passenger calling Kyou to check on how he's doing with the van, they both must be dead tired. I'm no help as of now. I can't drive. There's no need to drive where we're going; the Country of Fire is mostly footpaths, bike trails, and trolleys. But still, I feel bad for my inability to help. They don't even realize I'm awake.

I have a terrible ache in my neck from trying to sleep in such an awkward position, but moving it would cause it to crack. I don't want them to know I'm awake. I'm still kind of upset from leaving.

I have almost the whole month to get to know new people before I start at the Academy, but I don't _want_ new people. I want Daichi and Kaede and Haruhi. I want my friends. I can see them in my mind's eye as they go through their nightly routines.

Kaede will go home to her mother and two sisters, help with summer housework while dinner's being made. Her mother would ask a couple questions about me, surely, but then I'd be forgotten for the time being. Hopefully she'd remember to write.

Daichi has no siblings; he just had his mother. He'd probably be out with some of his guy-friends, doing whatever guys do at our age—to heck if I knew. All I really understand about his home life is that I don't really need to know much about it. He doesn't want me to.

I don't really know what Haruhi will do. I know she has both of her parents and one sibling, like me, but I've never been to her house. We were never really that close.

"Ow!" And now, thanks to my friend the pothole, I'd have a lump on my head the size of a walnut—_and_ they know I'm awake.

"Mio," Mother, in the passenger seat, said, "We're nearly to the village—you were asleep when we came to the border."

"Okay Mother…"

I shift around in the backseat, smashed to the window by boxes and a tall potted plant. I think Mother calls it Daisuke…

"Look, Manami! Mio!" Father shouts, "There it is!"

The sun shone brilliantly behind the Konoha Gate, where shinobi clad in green flak jackets and forehead protectors stood, waiting for our tiny caravan. We stop, explaining who we are and handing over our papers; Kyou would have to do the same. After a brief check, we are told directions to our "new home" and we go on through.

—-Part Three—

The new house runs along a really pretty street; paper lanterns are hung on every business' storefront, flowers and small shrubs dot the sidewalks, and larger trees dominated the alleyways and side streets. The buildings weren't all the same, either; it was a mix-match of family-run businesses and apartment blocks. I'm pleasantly surprised; Konoha is nicer than I thought it'd be.

The car and moving van slide into a side street next to a worn, empty shop of some sort. Its lanterns are in nice shape, but have probably been unlit for a long time. I'm guessing this is it. Kyou is already hauling boxes through the door when I hop out of the car. I see Mother and Father admiring it from the side, moving to get a view of the storefront.

"Hey! Mio!" Kyou barks, "Help me out, would ya?"

"Yeah."

I haul boxes until my arms feel like they're about to fall off—some boxes stay on the shop floor, others on the first, where the living room and kitchen were, and others went all the way to the top floor, where the bedrooms were. I already know which room I want; it has three windows facing the street, and another two facing a tree on the other side. I claim it by shoving my boxes into the middle of the floor, and laugh when Kyou sees me.

"Mio…"

"Well it's mine, now." I smile. Kyou tosses me a can of something and starts allocating his belongings to the room next to mine.

"Cheers~!" I say to myself, sipping victoriously. And then I remember I have to help Mother clean while Father, Kyou, and some neighbors help move in the heavier things, and my life gets a lot busier. I find my three gifts, think about opening them, and decide against it, placing them on the windowsill instead. Eugh… I grab a broom. Eugh.

"Mio!" Mother calls.

Eugh.

I can sum up the next couple hours so easily—dust. Dust, dust, dust. Dusty dust. I sweep it into the trash, then start unpacking boxes upon boxes of silverware, tablecloths I never knew existed, and cups. _So_ many cups. By the time we're all done and everything upstairs is unpacked and cleaned, we've all worked up a sweat. Actually, we're all drenched in it. I shower quickly, since other people need to use it, and set things up in my room.

I have all of my new furniture now; a desk is set in the corner facing the window, near two bookshelves, and on the opposite side is my bed, nightstand, mirror and closet. Everything is put in its place.

"Mio." Kyou knocks, "Mio. Mio. Mio."

"Kyou. Kyou. Kyou."

"Mio."

"Kyou."

"Mio."

"Kyou."

"Don't get too comfortable. We have more things to do before it gets too dark." He says, "School starts in a couple weeks, so we need our books, supplies, and uniforms." He tosses a couple of paper bills at me and continues to tell me to put shoes on.

"Eugh."

—-—-Part Four—-

I'm _finally_ sitting on my bed, bags dropped on the rug in the center of the floor. We got back after darkness fell—Kyou couldn't find the right size uniform pants anywhere, he's so tall. After running around town, we finally found some, but Father was still disappointed in us for being late. I immediately ran upstairs and shoved things into their places. Now my shoes are kicked into the closet, desk stocked with extra supplies, schoolbag filled, books on their shelves, and my eyes are getting heavy. I still need to hang everything up, though… I drag the bags towards my bed and flop down on it with some hangers.

Well, as far as uniforms go, it isn't _too_ bad. Pleated skirt, collared white shirt, red tie and cream sweater over it all, high stockings and leather shoes. Actually, it's pretty standard for a private school. _That price tag, though_. The price tag gave me shivers. I wouldn't be surprised if it showed up in a nightmare or two.

With a sigh to contest a lion's roar, I flounder over to the window, pick up the boxes that my friends gave me, and dive back onto the bed. This brings on a wave of guilt. I'd barely thought of them since we got here. The fresh gut-punch feeling slowly numbed, but only until it felt like a rock in the pit of my stomach.

"Let's see here…" I open the first box, the one from all of them, and smile. It's a framed picture of all of us when we went to a carnival. Daichi's got cotton candy in his hand, and all the girls are hugging and laughing. I'm in the middle. That one goes on the nightstand. Right next to the alarm clock—here's to hoping I don't smack it.

The second box is from Daichi; the camera. I put that on the windowsill after a brief incident—let's just say it will make for a very "interesting" photo. I've been wanting that camera for ages. Figures I'd get it right when I can't share it with the people I want to the most.

The last two boxes end up being a stationary kit and a fancy pen from Haruhi. "Please write often," the card said. It was an insanely sweet gesture, and I started my first letter by thanking them for their gifts and telling them about this place. Maybe I should have reached out to her a bit more… Well now it's nearly half-past midnight, and the letter is nearly done. I swear, the only details I skipped would have to be the color panties I have on.

The stationary kit sits beside me, the letter right on top, as I finally fall asleep…

—Another Part—

"Mio!" Kyou pounded on the door, " Mio, get dressed! You're going out today!" What? Grumbling, I pull on some pants and a tank top—it's so hot here. By the time I get to the _agari kamachi*_ before the stairs, I'm sweating. Today's definitely going to be a scorcher.

When I walk down into the shop, everything's changed. The wood floors are polished, the tables and chairs cleaned and spread throughout the large room, soft music is playing, and Mother is making tea for an old couple seated near the window. The little tea shop looks pretty nice with its blue wallpaper and pastel decorations. A little corner is set up for purchasing tea to make at home, and her long time hobbies of homemade soaps and candles adorn the shelves. Mother really outdid herself this time.

"Oh, Mio! I need you to go buy some things for the house. I have a list under the counter—here you go," she handed me the slip of paper, stuffed with words, "I'd send Kyou with you, but he's helping your father out today."

"Okay, Mother."

"Be safe!" she spouts directions to each of the places as I walk towards the door. I smile at the elderly couple, and they smile back.

I leave, promising to return before it's late.

I've been wandering around Konoha for a while, now. My arms are weighted down by household cleaners and cosmetics and hygienic supplies; next is the produce—if it isn't all gone by now. I wanted to stop by the open air market last because of how hot it is. The last thing I want to do is bring back wilted supper, but I also forgot that it all could sell out early. Maybe people bring ice boxes with them, who knows?

I see the market in front of me, and thank_ goodness_ it looks like there are still plenty of vegetables left in the stalls. Let's see, I needed… rice, flour, pork, cabbage, garlic, leeks, ginger, butter, milk, potatoes, and eggs—we had mostly everything else at home. This was going to take a while to bring home… I move some of the bags, they aren't too heavy, to my right arm and walk up to the first stall.

By the time I'm done, my arms are shaking under the weight of everything—I overdid it. Well, not necessarily, truly Mother overdid it on the shopping list. But nevertheless, I'm struggling to make my walk appear normal as the sweat bullets run down my neck and shoulders. Stupid long hair…

"Do you need some help, Miss?" I turn around, whacking some poor guy to my right with one of the bags. I mutter an apology and find the source of the question. He's tall, a shinobi, with a green jacket like the men by the gate and a mask covering the lower half of his face. His hair, held up by a leaf village forehead protector, is silver. Only one of his eyes are showing.

"Um, yes, please," I stutter, "I don't really live around this street…" I mean, he offered. I'd invite him to supper with our family for helping, or if he couldn't do that, maybe some iced tea from the shop? He stretched his arms out, taking a good three quarters of what I originally had to carry. The bags' handles leave red strap marks, and my fingers tingle as the weight is lifted. We begin to walk.

"Thank you, sir," I say.

"Not a problem. I haven't seen you around here before," he muses, "are you part of the family that just came here?" He walks steadily beside me. Does news really travel that quickly? Well, it isn't often that families move regions, so I guess it does.

"Yes, sir."

"I see…what's your name?"

"Shiraga Mio, sir. May I ask yours?" I wipe my hands on my shirt, to no avail. My palms are just as sweaty as the rest of me.

"Hatake Kakashi, Jonin. And please, there's no need to call me 'sir'. I'm just helping out… I'm guessing you'll be joining the academy come fall?"

"Yes, sir—um, Kakashi."

"Good. Ah—this is the place, right? Shiraga Tea?" We stop in front of the shop. I'm surprised we arrived so quickly, but then again, we did take a different route home. I'm beginning to recognize some of the buildings leading towards downtown.

"Yes. Please, come in! And I insist, if I can call you Kakashi, you should call me Mio." I lead him through the front of the store, where Mother's business seems to be booming. Several other women her age loiter at the bar, sipping, of course, iced tea. The elderly couple is gone, but there are more people at tables all around us.

"Mio, did you find everything?" Mother calls across the room.

"Yes, Mother! We have a guest, too!" I smile at Hatake-sama and lead him towards the stairs leading to our house. After everything is stored away in the fridge or in the bathroom, I ask him to sit down in the living room and excuse myself to go make him something to drink. That jacket looks so heavy it makes me thirsty just thinking about wearing it! Just to be safe, I just grab him some ice-water and myself my favorite unsweetened iced green tea. Oh my goodness, did it hit the spot!

"Here you are. I'm sorry it's just water, I don't know what you like to drink…"

"Water's more than enough, Mio. Thank you."

"No, thank you for helping me bring all of those bags home. It would have taken me _forever_ by myself!" His graciousness as a guest was astounding. Though I can't see it, the way his eyes crinkle upwards makes me think he's smiling. I notice he hasn't touched his water, though, even as his sweat beads on his cheek. "Kakashi, is everything alright? You haven't touched your drink."

"Everything's fine, Mio. I just prefer not to take my mask off in the presence of others."

I quickly turn around and cover my eyes. If I'd have known that, I wouldn't have been staring! Oh, stupid Mio!

"Sorry!" I hear him sigh and the glass hit the table. "Can I look now?"

"Yes. You really didn't have to turn around, though… " Oh. I feel the blush creeping into my face. I'm such an idiot sometimes! I don't want to make my guest feel awkward!

"Sorry! Awh, man." I turn around and sit at the table across from him, bowing my head in shame. "Forgive me, I was being an impolite hostess."

"You have been polite, but in any case I forgive you, if it makes you feel better. You really shouldn't stress so much. I'm only scary when I want to be." He smiles again and relaxes his shoulders. I sigh and let my mind wander.

"Kakashi, may I ask you a question? It's unrelated."

"Sure, lay it on me."

I raise my head and smile, "Would you mind showing me to the academy? I don't know where it is yet."

"Sure thing," he says, standing up, "Let's get going."

—Fin Chapter One—

Okay guys, Booper here! Sorry this is so long and kinda boring. I wanted to introduce my characters, because in my mind it's nearly a sin if you just run into something with an OC and don't provide any context.

So, tl;dr — Mio is the main character, her looks don't really matter too much, just imagine what you want. Kyou is her older brother, who looks similar. (if you guys want me to actually come up with a solid description of them, let me know). Manami is her mother (also called Mother) and I don't have a name for the Father yet.

They just moved to Konoha from the land of lightning so her mother and father could follow their dream of owning a small business. I'm not sure if this would ever happen in the Naruto universe, but I tried to make it work. I'll come up with some plausible explanation if I honestly have to.

*_agari kamachi_, if I'm not mistaken, is the area in the front of the house where Japanese people take off their shoes.

I tried to be culturally accurate to the best of my ability, but I'm not an expert at all. I'm not even a novice at this sort of thing, so kindly correct me if I'm mistaken and I'll do my best to fix it. More chapters to come!

**Edit:** Tried to make it a little less formal and more pieced together. Enjoy!

-Booper


End file.
